The Taming of the Wild Swan
by Peonyqt1004
Summary: Coupling: X/L Xelloss, a handsome prince bachelor is about to marry a very simple mnded princess, but he is determined to find one who will effect his lust and will match his inteelect, he goes on a journey,and meets her... And is trying to win her heart.
1. Default Chapter

"The Taming of the Wild Swan"  
  
By: Peonyqt1004  
  
DISCLAIMER: Insert disclaimer here. ----------  
  
Peony: Well, I guess there is another X and L fic here, *Sheepish grin* Well, the story which came into my head did not fit with Gourrys personality, so, here it is.  
  
Xelloss: Ah! Very interesing is it not? *grins*  
  
Lina: NO! *Slaps Xellosses head*  
  
Peony: GO BACK ONSTAGE! *whacks them both with a microphone* Ahem, anyways, on with "The Taming of the Wind Swan". :D  
  
  
Chapter Title: Prolouge  
  
  
It was a bright early morning, alot of elaborately dressed mouzukus were inside of a grand hall of purple amyrest. The sunlight glinted off of the precious stones, making the room bright and cheery. The demons were chattering happily and very excitedly among themselves, and hushed as they heard the great voice of their Queen. "Attention citizens of Violet City!" A beautiful purple haired woman got off a golden throne and smiled as she held a glass goblet of red wine in one hand, her eyes were open, her red eyes glittering, contrasting the dark opaque gems studding her royal golden crown. "My son, Xelloss Metallium the 5th will be married to Filia Goldeneye this coming week!" There was a mummer of dissapproval. "Silence, do not be discontent, she is a dragon, yes, an enemy of ours for a long time, but we are in need of allience with them to defeat the powerful sorcerer kingdoms being built west of here." She smiled. "So welcome the golden dragons daughter, Filia." There was a burst of trumpets and a beautiful blonde with a large beautiful gem tiara on her forehead came out from the grand doors, followed by knights with tense faces. She wore a beautiful dress of gold, and looked up at Xelas, and knelt gently, her tail stuck up. There was a strange angry hum emitting in the room. Several knights following Filia drew their swords. But Xelas put out a hand. "No need, here, Xelloss, my dear son, look upon your bride." A purple haired mouzuku looked down at the girl, his eyes serious and open, he had helmet styled hair that reached his shoulders, he was in a black suit, and a small black cap was on his head, a thick golden chain around his collar. Xelloss suddenly went down the stairs and whispered something into Filias ears. She seemed displeased, but quickly they left the room. The crowd started to talk at once as soon as they left the room.  
  
Filia faced Xelloss, her blue eyes were a bit vacant, yet she seemed to look at Xelloss in contempt. Xelloss smiled tenatively. "Listen, what do you like to do? I would like to get to know you before we marry." Filia seemed to struggle with what to say and suddenly smiled and bowed with her hands gently outstreched. "Whatever you like." Xelloss sighed. "I know thats not what you like. Ok, what do you like to do?" Filia smiled vacantly and smiled emptily. "Whatever you like to do." Xelloss closed his eyes and counted to ten and then grinned, his eyes turning into the familiar cheerful grin face. "Would you do everything I say?" Filia smiled broadly. "Hai!" Xelloss sweatdropped. "Bark like a dog." To his suprise, two sharp dog barks emitted from her lips. He fell over and got up, straightening his clothes, she was still barking. "Uh.... Hop on one foot." She hopped like a bunny on a pongo stick. Xelloss let out a loud sigh and sweatdropped. "Son!" Xelas entered the room. "I see you two are getting to know each other well!" Filia continued to hop and to bark like a dog. "Um, Filia, you may leave.." 'Blodes;' Filia barked and hopped out of the room. Xelas grinned. "Very obediant?" "Yes, very." Xellos emphasised on the very. "Ah! Thats good! You think shes pretty?" Xelloss gave in. "Yes, she is very beautiful...." He winced as he heard a sharp yelp which followed two tenative barks echoing from the hall, he heard a crash and people chattering. Xelas grinned as she tasted the wave of pain she felt from the direction of the crash. "Excellent, the wedding can be held tommorow." Xelloss looked panicked. "Wait mother, I need some time off this, I need--" Xelas smiled and let out a loud hoot. "So you want to go on vacation? You want to sow your wild seeds? Well son why hav'nt you told me? You can leave for 40 days and return on the day of the wedding. Have fun!" Xelas snapped a finger and phased out. Xelloss gawked, that was not what he wanted but he sighed and shook his head.   
  
Zel nodded as Xelloss confided all this to him. Zel grinned. "Didn't you see Filia though? Shes beutiful! I would have ravished her right there--" Xelloss shook his head. "No, not that, I want a mate to connect with intellectually." Zel opened his mouth, suddenly snapped it shut and grinned and winked at his friend. "Ah, so thats why you are traveling?" "Hai, I'm going to a place to find a decent women who fires both my intellect and my loins." Zel laughed. "The world is very big! Where are you going to find someone like that?" Xelloss smiled as he neared a globe. "I plan in finding my own wife. And the best place to find one is......." He pointed at the kingdom of Phelan. "Phelan." "But specifically where?" Zel asked, irritated. 'I thought he was bright.....' "Well......" Xelloss spun the globe and stopped it with one gloved finger. "Queens." Zel grinned. "Alright, lets go there!" He high fived Xelloss.  
  
To be continued..........  
  
Peony: Remeber this os only da prolouge, thats why its so short.  
  
Lina: RIIIGGGHHTTT! You just ran outta brain juice.....  
  
Peony: Shut up Lina-baka.  
  
Lina: NANI?! *dust cloud*  
  
Xelloss: *Funny face and waving a flag*  
  
Xelas: Peace out, go to chapter 1! 


	2. Arrival and Dissapointments

Taming the Wild Swan  
  
By: Peonyqt1004  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Slayers.....  
  
Chapter Title: "Arrival and Dissapointment."  
  
Peony: Thank you all reviewers! *waves around a flag and is weeping w/ happiness* Alright, I hope this one is not as confusing to those who asked me to write so the stuff isn't squashed together.... *Winces* Anyways, heres the next chapter. And Sorry to all you Filia fans! ^^; I made her seem a bit....... stupid. But it goes with the plot, you'll see, and also, this story does not have L and X mush yet! *waves a finger and winks* The next one will, I promise!  
  
Lina: *Sleeping on a couch curled up snoring with a little bubble coming from her nose*  
  
Xelloss: She's bored.  
  
Peony: U tell me; *takes out a mallet and hits a large gong* {BWANG~!} WAKE UP!  
  
Lina: AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE~! FIREBALL~!  
  
Xelloss: *dodges the fireball and laughs when Peony apperas from the smoke, all black and coughing smoke* Well, Peony wanted me to tell all of you....... That this takes place in the more modern times, I live in a palace, but its only for continuity among the muzuko tribe, and the modern world is still being ruled by kings and queens, However Phelan is a free place, a republic, and its sorta like America if you think of it, and also, its the only place with checks on the ruling system. If you are getting confused, I am sorry, and If you understand. Great! *wags a finger* And the rest of the plot, *leans forward with a winking eyes and a mysterious evil grin* If for you to find out, Its a secret.   
  
"Arrival and Dissappointment"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xelloss breathed in deeply, his eyes foucused in front of him. He was approching the ONLY republic country in the four worlds, Phelan. He leaned out from the large liner cruise ship and shaded his eyes as he eyed the approching city. He grinned as he turned around wearing a thick golden chain around his neck, a velvet purple cloak, and expensive gold embroided robes. "Zelgadiss!" Zel looked up from his thick book, "What is it Xelloss?" Xelloss pointed his gloved finger to the city. "Look! Its Phelan! Isn't it wonderful!" Zelgadiss raised an eyebrow and coughed slightly as he saw the smoke ridden city. "Its the mosty meager part of the country! At last! We can be like real men!" She ship slowed as it stopped completely. People were getting up and lining up by the door. "Remeber Zel, We are normal people! We are like middle class men! We are nothing else! No one will notice!" Xelloss commented as he walked out into the dusky streets with his chimera friend.  
  
People stared as Xelloss and the chimera walked out, they were dressed elegantly with golden chains about their throat. Xelloss nodded and waved. Briskly he walked toward the door. Zelgadiss sighed and looked up at the sky as he followed his friend. Many people crowded around them as twenty men brought Xelloss and Zelgadisses luggage out from the place. 'Its hopeless... Xelloss has been living richly too long to be able to understand this isn't how to behave....' Zelgadiss muttered something under his breathe. "What did you say Zelgadiss?" Xelloss asked as he surveyed the poor country with his amyrest eyes. Zelgadiss shook his head. "Absoultely nothing."  
  
Xelloss stroked his cheek and sighed, he needed a cab, his eyes brightened as he saw one coming, he teleported in front of it quickly. "HALT!" He shouted. The yellow cab screeched to a stop, the enraged cab driver hopped out. "What the hell are you doing bastard?!" He screeched. Xelloss smiled pleasently. "We are in need of a ride, can you fit us all?" The cab driver looked up, and saw a chimera, and a load of luggages. "Its depends if you have something thats sparkles." He said, eyes filled with awe. Xelloss took out his small bag and shook it, it jingled. "Is this enough for you?"  
  
"You are not normal people are you?" The cab driver asked. "We are normal people." Xelloss said. Zelgadiss poked his friend and made a funny face and mouthed something. "What Zelgadiss?" Zelgadiss grabbed his friends collar and brought him forward and hissed in his ear. "Xelloss, your attire, the gold chain......" Xelloss shook his head and grinned. "I forgot!" He snapped his finger and he was in his plainest preist attire. Zelgadiss sighed. Mouzukus tended to show off alot. Zelgadiss took his golden chain off and slipped it into his bag and looked out the window at the drizzling sky.  
  
Xelloss smiled. "Where is the best palce you can take us?" The cab driver grinned. "Wild Rose Inn, the most expensive Inn to be, where lots of formal parties are, figure with people with as much'o money as you, you can get there." The cab driver winked and headed toward the Inn. Xelloss nodded. "To Wild Rose Inn we go then." Xelloss said softly under his breathe.  
  
  
Zelgadiss looked around, satin sheets, maghony bed posts. Perfect. Fluffy pillows. Xelloss gave Zelgadiss his keys. "Stay here, this is your room, Mines is room 505, ok, tell me when Xelas decides to call." Xelloss snapped his fingers and was gone. Zelgadiss sat, they had just bought a new load of "normal" clothing, everything seemed to go about fine, but he was more worried about Xelloss. Xelloss seemed to carefree about this situation, what was he to do?  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Xelloss and Zelgadiss walked down in the club, wild music was about them. Xelloss was dressed in a loose white sweater and dark black pants, Zelgadiss wore a grey shirt with grey pants. They were both fine looking people, walking into a very crowded club. "This is perfect! Its where I can find her!" Xelloss said excitedly. "Who?" Zelgadiss asked. "Her!" Zelgadiss sighed. "Alright, but listen, get your women, and hurry up, I want to go back home, the people who sleeps in the room below me make such racket. I don't think I can stand another night of it!" Xelloss nodded. "Lets start now."  
  
"Hi, I am Rachel, and I am 17." Xelloss smiled at the brunnette with large brown eyes. "How very intereseting, what is your favorite thing to do?" Rachel thought for a minute and shook her head. "There are alot of things I like to do." "Name one, such as Tennis." Xelloss said. Zelgadiss smiled as he watched his friend, but jerked back, surprised when the girl gave a sudden shriek and started to cry. "Don't say that!" She wailed. Xelloss looked throughly bewildered. "SAY WHAT?" He yelled over the uproar around him. "Tenniss~~~~!" She wailed. "My last boy friend was a tennis player!" She wailed and sobbed as she thumped her fists against the table. Xelloss eyed Zelgadiss who looked positevily shocked. "I'm sorry." "Sorry for what?" She asked, sniffling. "For talking about that, I didn't want to sound like a guidence consler or something......." She wailed again, making Zelgadiss back away and sidle away from them. "My other b-f was a a-a-a Guidence counsler!" She sobbed. "But my sister married him!"   
  
Xelloss sweatdropped and attempted to soothe her. "Hey, it'll all work out, it doesn't take a proffess--" A sudden burst of cries and wails nearly deafened Xelloss's ears. "My other b-f was a-a-a-a Professor!" She cried. "But my cousin married him!" Xelloss hit his head against the table and smiled weakly. "Ah... I hope you are alright, I mean, I hoep you don't have to see a doctor for these depressions and mood swings--" She cried louder. "My other--" Xelloss sighed and interuppted. "Your other boy friend was a doctor, and he married your older sister?" She looked at him with wonder with running mascara running down her face. "How'd you know?" "I anguish from the girl give hima very, over sweet taste in his demon mouth. He smiled very weakly. "Um.... I have to go now, I'm sorry." Xelloss got up quickly and followed his friend who have already dissappeared.  
  
The rest of the day followed suit, either the girl was slut, a lesbian, an airhead, or a player. Xelloss gave up. "I don't know." He said with a sigh. "Maybe the girl is not here." Zelgadiss sighed and patted his friends back. "I think you are looking at the wrong places." Zelgadiss said. "Come here." Zelgadiss pulled his bed raggled friend aside. "Try here." Zelgadiss said, pitying his friend. "Its a formal, but less formal from the things we've praticipated in most of the time." Xelloss picked up the index card Zelgadiss handed him. "Blue Lake Formal, tommorow night?" Zelgadiss nodded, smiling slightly at his friends dissapproving look. "Relax, it won't hurt to try." Xelloss smiled. "You're right, Queens must be way diffrent from Amyerstian." Xelloss looked up as he passed a serene blue lake, a white swan swam in the waters gracefully, the moonlight reflected off of its beautiful white wings and the waters, it seemed to look up at Xelloss, Cock its head, and it let out a beautiful call. Xelloss blinked. "Did you see the swan Zelgadiss?" Zelgadiss blinked. "Swan?" He looked at the lake Xelloss was pointing to. "Theres nothing but water!" Xelloss blinked, the swan glided away, and dissappeared mysteriously. "Nevermind Zelgadiss, let us go rest, tommorow is a big day."  
  
  
To be continued..........  
  
Peony: Like it? R and R please! :D Was the spacing better?  
  
Lina: Aya; *Scratching head* How am I suppose to memorize these lines for the next chapter?  
  
Xelloss: My sweet Lina, you will find a way, like you always do! *Kisses Linas cheek*  
  
Lina: NANI?!  
  
Xelloss: *chuckles in a chibi form and dissappears right before a fireball passes through him*  
  
Peony: -_-; 


End file.
